At The Current Timing
by yuma kin
Summary: My first crossover story. BUT the end is coming!
1. Hotshot's Plan

Yuma: Sorry. I know you want to hear what happens today.   
  
This is all I want you to know.   
  
I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR TRANSFORMERS/BEAST WARS!  
  
Yami: Have you heard anyone scream Yu-gi-oh!  
  
Yuma: Next up, the timing  
  
Yugi: STOP! STOP! STOP! Stop!   
  
Yuma: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, go! ACTION!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Timing  
  
Part one: Hotshot's Plan  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
12:00 AM 1/1/11  
  
Yugi: HELP! HELP! HElP! Help! (Dies)  
  
Smokesceen: AH! HELP! (Shuts down)  
  
Hotshot: Red. HEY RED ALERT THAT'S YOU!  
  
O.P.: No. No. NO. No! NO!;(  
  
Joey: Look who I got! NO!;(  
  
R.A.: back to base!;(  
  
*The next day*  
  
Hotshot: This is it, boys. My Plan Is...  
  
Yuma: What Is Hotshot's Plan?  
  
Will It Work?  
  
And will Yugi live his plan?  
  
Find out in Part two: Reborn!  
  
End of Part one  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yami: Where's Yugi?  
  
Yuma: He's gone! *Hits Yami* *Yuma and Yami start a fight*  
  
END  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Note: Sorry if you didn't like it, This is my frist Crossover story.  
  
I DO MEAN THAT! 


	2. Reborn!

Note: Wait please. As Yuma, Yugi, and Yami act for you.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yuma: Sorry. I know you want to hear what happens today.   
  
This is all I want you to know.   
  
I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR TRANSFORMERS/BEAST WARS!  
  
Yami: Have you heard anyone scream Yu-gi-oh!  
  
Yuma: Next up, the timing  
  
Yugi: STOP! STOP! STOP! Stop!   
  
Yuma: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, go! ACTION!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*Review*  
  
Malik: Last time, it looked Yugi and Smokescreen was gone for good.  
  
Now we will see what will happens today..........  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Now starting...  
  
The Timing  
  
Part two: Reborn!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hotshot: This is it, boys. My Plan is to connect them tougher like we-   
  
Did with Joey!  
  
Yuma: Yes.  
  
DUD! Yes.  
  
Maybe.  
  
Yami: NOT YET! *Starts a fight with Yuma*  
  
Hotshot: We'll start tomorrow  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*The next day*  
  
*R.A. gets ready first*  
  
R.A.: Better go find a room.  
  
* R.A. hears footsteps*  
  
O.P.: What are you doing?  
  
R.A.: I'm finding a room.  
  
O.P.: I'll help you then.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*45 minutes later*  
  
Both: Wow! We found the same room!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*1 hour and 30 minutes later*  
  
Hotshot: Let's get started boys!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*Since everyone is working very hard we'll skip to after the job*  
  
Yugi: *Waking up* Huh? Where am I?  
  
Joey: Hey! He's alive!  
  
Yuma: Well at last. Don't miss part three: PARTY!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yami: YAHOO!  
  
Yuma: Let's party!  
  
END  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Note: Sorry if you didn't like it, This is my frist Crossover story.  
  
I DO MEAN THAT! 


	3. PARTY!

Note: Wait please. As Yuma, Yugi, and Yami act for you.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yuma: Sorry. I know you want to hear what happens today.   
  
This is all I want you to know.   
  
I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR TRANSFORMERS/BEAST WARS!  
  
Yami: Have you heard anyone scream Yu-gi-oh!  
  
Yuma: Next up, the timing  
  
Yugi: STOP! STOP! STOP! Stop!   
  
Yuma: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, go! ACTION!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*Review*  
  
Malik: Last time, we found out that Hotshot's Plan worked. Now, we see   
  
The party...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Now starting...  
  
The Timing  
  
Part three: PARTY!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yugi: What a view! :)  
  
Joey: Come on, Yugi!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
* Inside the Autobot's base*  
  
Yugi: I've got to learn how to use to this thing!   
  
Joey: Look for a red chair, Yugi!  
  
Yugi: I found it!  
  
Joey: Got a deck?  
  
Yugi: Yes!  
  
Joey: Then come on!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
* Outside*  
  
Joey: Sit down in the red chair!  
  
Yugi: O.K.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
* Yugi and Joey start a duel*  
  
Joey: I'll go first. O; YUGI!  
  
Yugi: Over here!  
  
Joey: Let's Duel already!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
* At Yuma and Yami's party*   
  
Yuma: We!  
  
*Yami throws a pie at Yuma*  
  
Yuma: YAMI! WHAT'S WITH THE PIE?  
  
Yami: EAT IT!  
  
* Yuma starts eating the pie*  
  
Yuma: Mum. Thanks, Yami.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
* Back to Joey and Yugi's duel*  
  
*Joey: 2000 Yugi: 4000*  
  
Yugi: I play D.M.! Dark magic attack at his life points!  
  
Joey: NO!  
  
* Joey:0 Yugi: 4000*  
  
Joey: Let's go to the games!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
* Later*  
  
Yuma: As the sun sets, the parties are ending,   
  
But more fun is on the way! Send reviews fast! First ten in with at   
  
Least two charaters will get the honor of beening in part four: THE   
  
SLEEP-OVER!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Yami: WOW! We need your help to choose who is in part four.  
  
Yuma: If you want to enter you will need  
  
Yami: 1.A story on Fanfiction.net  
  
Yuma: And 2.More than one charater in it  
  
Yami: Me and Yuma are the hosts.  
  
Yuma: You must have your E-mail adderess on your entry or you will have  
  
0 chances of winning.   
  
Yami: ONE ENTRY ONLY OR YOU LOSE!  
  
Yuma: Starts when posted on Fanfiction.net  
  
END  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Note: Sorry if you didn't like it, This is my frist Crossover story.  
  
I DO MEAN THAT! 


End file.
